imminentdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyra
Alyra is a Psilosian and member of IFTAP. She worked undercover at Chakra Corp, rescuing Eris and Miguri, and she later became a crew member of the Peaceful Repose. Like most Psilosians she is methodical and good intentioned, but lacks the ability to think on her feet. Chakra Corp Alyra worked for IFTAP and was ordered to infiltrate the nefarious Chakra Corp to obtain concrete information that they held prisoners against their will. The plan had been designed by expert Psilosian strategists and Alyra was very confident in it. She came to work under Doctor T in the Research and Development Department and performed whatever duties were requierd of her. Eventually her superiors sent her to retrieve two new prisoners from a bounty hunter named Varrin. This fit in directly with Alyra's plans, and she began to plot with IFTAP on how best to free them. However to keep up her guise with Chakra Corp, she went to collect the prisoners. She retrieved a human and Claktill named Eris and Miguri, and paid the Rakorsian mercenary off. Alyra noted the distress that Eris was under and suggested Varrin offer her some form of consolation. All Varrin could come up with was "No hard feelings". Alyra then took Eris and Miguri to Doctor T, and left them there. Alyra proceeded to gather more intelligence on the situation, under strict orders to maintain her cover until the mission's end. She had already developed a plan to free Eris and Miguri, but the plan was changed when she saw the extreme situations Chakra Corp placed its prisoners in. Ten days after she handed the prisoners over to Doctor T, Alyra triggered a black out in Chakra Corp. She went to rescue Eris and Miguri, only to find them already out of their cells. Alyra took them from the cell block to her parked ship. En route Alyra demonstrated her species' lack of street smarts, and she had to take advice from Eris and Miguri at certain points. The power came back on sooner than expected, but they were able to escape without incident. From there Alyra took the pair to Gorge City, where they boarded the Trastix VII and left Alpha Centauri. Alyra processed Eris and Miguri's forms so that it appeared she was taking them to Chakra Corp headquarters, still as a loyal employee. Chakra wouldn't notice until it was too late that Alyra was actually headed to Psilos, where Eris and Miguri would be returned home. Alyra enjoyed her time with her new guests, and they spent time together quoting poetry, a favourite pastime of the Psilosians. While Alyra's plan fooled Chakra Corp, they had unfortunately fooled somebody else too. IGASA, an anti-smuggling organization, tracked the ship down and realized Alyra was smuggling prisoners as a "Chakra employee". They hired a mercenary to track down Alyra's ship and free the prisoners. IGASA hired the best mercenary in the area... Varrin Gara'dar. Varrin snuck aboard the ship and stunned Alyra, knocking her unconscious for several minutes. By the time Alyra came to, the Rakorsian was long gone, and so were her friends. On the whole, Alyra's mission could be considered a mixed bag. She was unable to bring Eris and Miguri to Psilos, though the group she lost them to - IGASA - most likely had their best interests at heart. While Alyra presumably gathered some evidence against Chakra Corp, she was unable to provide the Psilosians with the prisoners themselves, which would have weakened any case they made against Chakra Corp. The Peaceful Repose Alyra was concerned about the fate of her friends, and was determined to locate them. To do so, she joined the crew of the Peaceful Repose, presumably still as an IFTAP agent. The crew encountered navigational difficulties while leaving the spaceport on Alpha Centauri, presumably due to Varrin's various crimes on the planet and all his dangerous Pulls. Rakorsian vessels were notoriously difficult to track, but eventually Alyra and the captain of the Peaceful Repose - Hm'Dala - received a distress signal from another Rakorsian vessel in the area. By the time they arrived on the scene they found the Rakorsian vessel accompanied by a Ssrisk ship, and the latter had Varrin Gara'dar's spaceship the Nonconformity on board. Varrin was located in a smaller ship separate from the two, while the captains of the Rakorsian and Ssrisk ships were dead. When Captain Hm'Dala contacted Varrin, Alyra took the communicator and demanded that he relase her friends. When Alyra revealed that the Psilosians wouldn't return Eris home for over a month, Eris reassured her that she didn't need any help. Alyra found this hard to believe, but Hm'Dala ended the negotiations when he revealed his intent to mind-wipe Eris before returning her home, keeping the secrets of the Tetrarchy from reaching a terrestrial planet. Alyra protested this, arguing that Eris was intelligent enough to know not to reveal the existence of extraterrestrial life. However Hm'Dala was insistent. Knowing that the Psilosians would not help her and Alyra was unable to change their minds, Eris and her friends decided to escape. One such friend on board - the new Ssrisk captain - ordered his ship to fire on the Psilosians while Eris and her friends hid behind the planet Saturn. The planet's magnetic fields skewed the Psilosians' sensors, and they were too busy battling the Ssrisk to noice where Varrin's ship had gone. Alyra and the Psilosians are assumed to have won the battle, as Grashk was later unable to contact the Ssrisk ship. Whether or not the Psilosians captured the Rakorsian ship - and Alyra's fate after the battle against the Ssrisk - remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Psilosians Category:Chakra Corp